The Academy
by Blondie129
Summary: A mysterious school that teaches gifted individuals who wander in. Lost and alone a single teenager finds himself lost in this land, and is saved by the insane headmaster and the scatter brained school nurse. Follow his adventure as he makes friends, enemies, and discovers the many mysteries of the Garden of Eden School for the gifted. Crossover AU's, highly influenced by readers!


_Just a mad man in a box_

The first words I ever heard. At that time I was not a man, I was a blank slate. Waking up in a field, I could recall nothing, I couldn't even remember who I was. I sat up and looked around, I saw a lake to my left, it spanned what must have been a half a mile and was gorgeous, as blue as the sky with tufts of cattails swaying slightly, despite there being no breeze. "How odd, wouldn't you agree?" Came a voice, neither familiar nor strange. I turned to where it was coming from and saw a woman. _What is a woman? How did I know that? _She was standing there in a simple gray dress, a little tattered around the sides. Her hair, for the most part, was in a piled updo on her head, she was a dark brunette. She was smiling at me. "Who are you? Who am I?" I ask, wondering if she knew. "Oh, you're coherent! Such wonderful news, although you seem a bit… oh, what's the word... Smoked? Hungover? No, that's not it…" she started pacing around me, mumbling something, I just followed her with my eyes, she seemed on the verge of familiar, but there was still something missing. "Scrambled? Scrambled! That's it!" she turned to me, "I have to admit, not my best trip, but it was far from my worst!" She stopped, seemingly confused. "Oh, that's right, you asked me a question! ehrmm what was it again?"

I blinked and then got up from my position, " I asked who am I? And who are you?"

I folded my arms into my chest while waiting for the answer. "You? Why you're The Doctor, my doctor to be exact!" I cocked my eyebrow. "-Your- doctor?" she smiled and cocked her hip. "Yes, I stole you! Well, in some ways, but I suppose you stole me." She said with surprising cheer. "The Doctor?" I responded, Doctor who?" I was frustrated, she seemed to be telling me nothing. "Exactly! Why ask questions you already know? Just silly! Oh, and I am... Well you call me Sexy from time to time, and that's what I go by." _Sexy? _I thought to myself, _Why would I call her that? _"Oh my! We're late, we were supposed to have built it by now! Well then again, what is time when you're Sexy?" She said, referring to herself in third person.

"Woah, woah WOAH!" I said, "Late for what, and what are you talking about, I need some answers before anything else happens." She stopped, and turned around. "Of course, here read this!" she said, reaching into the folds of her dress and pulling out a folded piece of paper. She handed it to me, then turned around "Please don't bother me as I do need to focus deary." I gave her a quizzical look, then opened the paper and began to read.

_Hello future me!_

_I wrote this in the off chance that our head got a little "scrambled" on impact. Since you are reading this it must have happened, but believe me, this was/will be a much better landing than previous times. Anyways, You may not remember, but currently you are in the land of Eden. It is a truly brilliant place where all universes meet up, and the only thing unaffected is time itself. Here we have found a mysterious force called, for lack of better terms, 'magic'. Surprisingly, it most commonly manifests itself in people in just one ability. This ability can be anything, as we have both seen so far. We seem to be lucky, we have two, Regeneration and Space. Obviously we have regenerated before, and will regenerate again, but this Space is a new one. It seems like this magic manifests itself in some form to allow us to use this ability, luckily we have it manifested as the screwdriver, the one in our left inner breast pocket._

"What?" I say quietly to myself as I reach inside my coat towards the pocket, I pull out a weird device that was most certainly not a screwdriver. Puzzled, I went back to the letter.

_We can use the screwdriver to manipulate space and matter around us, point it at the letter and press the button on the side._

That's where the letter ended, I turned it over, but there was nothing. I was confused, but I followed the instructions from myself (?) and pointed it at the paper, pressing the button. A weird sound emanated from the screwdriver, and the letters jumped off the paper! I dropped it on accident, and it landed on the ground, as I jumped back a foot or two. The letters followed the paper and began doing something I couldn't even understand. I turned to Sexy and she was standing completely still, not moving at all. She must have been deep in concentration. Turning back to the paper I realize the letters stopped moving. I inch closer incase it was a trap, but looking closer I realize it was a whole new message.

_Good job! Now you will just have to get it to work on an even bigger level. You see, in the future we will find a huge conspiracy to destroy Eden, which in turn would shatter the pieces connecting the universe and in turn those universes will start to crumble and blah blah blah till there was nothing left! Unfortunately we couldn't do anything about it and it happened. That was the way it was going until we found Sexy! She can control time, and take you back before all of this happened. So you (I) hatched the brilliant Idea to create a school where we could train the many wanderers of this paradoxical universe bridge so we can prevent this from happening! But don't worry, you have a few thousand years to complete this task, or was it decades? Maybe years… possibly days? Oh well, I'm sure you can do it! Now you may want to turn around and watch the show!_

_Love, The Doctor_

_P.s. Always say Allons-y when you jump into the gaping_

_wibbley-wobbley-timey-wimey door thingy_

Taking my own advice, I turn around and see what Sexy was intending to do. I was struck dumb. In front of her was a giant hole coming out of nowhere. It was pitch black, and yet seemed to be emitting every color I could be thinking of, and then a few more. "Well, are you coming doctor?" She asked. Putting the Paper in my coat pocket and getting a firm grip I walk up towards the hole, "This won't kill me will it?" She let out a little laugh "I told you we had worse landings." I felt the air escape from me. She laughed a little harder and then just dived in. She was gone as soon as she touched the hole. I took another gulp of breath and ran at the hole "Allons-y!" was the last thing I said before I disappeared into the darkness of time.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the Prequel to this story! I'm planning it to be sort of episodic with a plot, and it is highly influenced by the fans, so if you want any changes just let me know and i'm sure I can arrange it! Also, this is going to be a HUGE crossover AU, I just set it in this category because it started with the Doctor, so if you want to see anyone in this story, just let me know, like I said before, This is a highly influenceable , I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
